


Eyes Unseeing

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, Drama, M/M, Nude Modeling, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: When Yusuke paints Akira, he sees everything — and yet nothing at all.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Eyes Unseeing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: invisible.

When Yusuke paints Akira, he sees everything: every scar, every blemish. And yet somehow, he sees nothing at all; despite his years of training, Yusuke misses the clearest of pictures set right in front of him.

It is a blessing and a curse. If Yusuke understood the way Akira looks at him, maybe he wouldn't be so giddy about what they do.

Akira shifts on the wooden stool, naked and bare before the man he loves. The heater is on, chugging along, but it doesn't keep the worst of the chill at bay. It's the attention that warms Akira, eyes finally drinking him in.

He can't help the way his body reacts as his skin flushes with heat, arousal coursing through him. It took months for him to agree to Yusuke's demands to pose nude for him — not because he didn't want to, but because he was nervous. For all the confidence he's been able to muster over the years, Yusuke manages to shatter it all with one look.

Yusuke has no idea. Even as he paints him, he doesn't mention Akira's obvious erection; he just frames it all like any other scene.

Akira is art to him. Nothing more.


End file.
